


Surprise...?

by msby13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, I think I got all the tags, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msby13/pseuds/msby13
Summary: You miss your partner, Miya Atsumu. He decides to come back early from his camp to surprise you, but instead he finds a surprise in the bedroom ready for him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	Surprise...?

**Author's Note:**

> i hate miya atsumu. how dare he exist and walk right into my life like that.   
>  *proceeds to write an almost 3k word self-indulgent smut fic*
> 
> anyway,,,, this is the first time i've ever written smut so if it's inconsistent or awkward i'm sorry LOL,, i'm just channelling my h o r n y energy through this,,,,,,, MAD RESPECT to all the smut writers out there!!! writing quality smut is actually so hard lmao,,
> 
> a small note for reference, the reader uses one of those vibrators where it's a dildo + the vibrator attached on top. just in case anyone gets confused during the fic lol

Just two more days. Just two more days until your partner, Miya Atsumu, comes home from his two-week overseas training camp. You guys had been apart for longer periods before, but it didn't mean that two weeks wouldn't still feel like ages.

You walk out of the shower with nothing but your towel wrapped around your body. As you start walking towards your side of the closet, you find yourself already opening Atsumu's shirt drawer instead. You see one of his Black Jackals jersey sitting there on top, neatly folded and perfectly ironed— thanks to you. You pick it up and let the shirt unfold itself in front of you, admiring his name and the #13 printed on the back. Your eyes glance over the claw marks at the bottom of the shirt before smiling and fitting it over your head, letting it drape over you like a nightdress. You upwrap the towel underneath the shirt and let it fall to the ground.

 _Eh, I'll pick it up in the morning._ You think to yourself, as you grab a pair of underwear from your drawers and put them on. You climb into the bed, facing the empty side to where Atsumu would usually lay. You curl yourself up in the blanket, pulling the collar of the shirt up to your face. The scent of fresh laundry with a subtle hint of his scent brings you to a smile.

You miss him. You _really_ miss him. Despite how much of an asshole he likes to be during every waking hour of the day, you still love him. You love how he can say embarrassingly corny things in public to make your cheeks flush, only for you to look back at his shit-eating grin saying that he's won your heart all over again. You love how you can jump into his arms after a long day at work, fitting perfectly there like a missing jigsaw piece. And also how he embraces you back like you're the only one he'll ever need. You love how the warmth pools inside of you every time his hands finds their way to your back, rubbing soothingly. How you would bring your head up and your lips would meet. How his hands would then find its way further down your body. How you'd be left gasping for air after you pull away from his lips. How his hands would keep travelling all over your body hungrily—

You sigh. You roll over to your bedside drawer and see your vibrator sitting in the far corner. There were just two more days left until Atsumu would come home and you could have the real deal. But this was now, and you couldn't fall asleep unless you finished the job yourself. You sigh again as you grab the vibrator and roll onto your back.

You slid off your panties and threw them to the empty side of the bed. It hadn't even been five minutes since you put them on and you wondered why you'd even bother to put them on in the first place. However, with the buzzing of the vibrator starting, you threw away any unnecessary thoughts.

You knew exactly how to pleasure yourself. You knew exactly what kind of motions to move the vibrator in, where to position it to send the most pleasure throughout your body. You start panting at how good you feel with the vibrations against your clit, feeling the wetness pooling around your opening. You take the stimulation away for a moment to reposition the toy. The feeling of the dildo entering inside you makes you let out a moan, making you relax even more into the bed. It couldn't compare to how much better Atsumu filled you up, but it was enough to make yourself feel good.

The buzzing became more erratic as you turned up the vibration. You pushed it further inside and pressed the vibration against your clit, and the sensation felt amazing. You pulled it out to thrust back in, releasing a moan from your lips at the pleasure you felt. You proceeded to fuck yourself with your vibrator, panting and moaning at each thrust combined with the vibration hitting your clit each time it went in. You couldn't help but moan out Atsumu's name as you felt your climax building, wishing it was him thrusting into you instead. But you kept going, thrusting faster and faster into that sweet spot and you were so _so_ close to your—

"Babe?"

You immediately freeze, still hearing the buzzing under the blanket. You turn your head towards the door and you see that familiar figure.

"'Ts-Tsumu?! Wh— Why are you back?!" you splutter, as you feel your cheeks heat up even more.

Atsumu laughs as he walks up to the bed. You pull the blanket up to cover your face.

"Was gonna' surprise ya by comin' back early." He looks down at you with his signature shit-eating grin. "But looks like I'm the one who came back to a surprise."

You sink your head further into the blanket, still completely embarrassed.

"Aww, babe." Atsumu peels away the blanket covering your face. "Nothin' I ain't seen or heard before."

True. "B-But..."

He plants a kiss on your forehead before taking the blanket off from your body, revealing his jersey loosely fitted on you, and that vibrator still half inside you buzzing away. He licks his lips at the sight.

"How cute. Wearin' my shirt, moaning _my_ name while yer fuckin' yourself with this." He grabs the vibrator and pushes it back into you, and you let out a yelp. 

"Now tell me babe, does this toy feel good?" He asks, as he pushes the vibrator in and against your clit. You let out a moan at the pleasure.

"Y-Yes..."

"Hmmm, alright then."

Atsumu climbs onto the bed, sitting himself in between your legs. He slightly teases your clit with the edge of the vibrator. "Sounds like you were 'bout to cum before I interrupted ya." 

You give him a nod and a hum in response, hips squirming at the pleasure. He knows how you like to be pleased, and although that was a good thing for you, he loved to use that knowledge to tease you even further. 

He starts thrusting the toy, relishing the view in front of him. Atsumu especially loves the noises coming from your mouth, each and every pant and mewl — he wants to devour it all. 

He moves up to tower over you, one hand to continue the pace of the thrusts, and the other to prop himself up. You open your eyes to lock with his hungry ones, and in the next moment Atsumu's pressing his lips against yours, eating up every single one of your mewls. You wrap your arms around his neck, fingers intertwining with his locks; trying to find something to ground yourself in as you climb to your high.

"'Ts-Tsumu! Ah—!!" You yell out against his mouth. He pulls away from your lips and turns the vibration higher, earning louder moans from you.

"Ya like how good ya feel with this toy inside ya?" He smirks, pushing your vibrator into you just the way he knows you love. 

"Y-Yes!" You yelp, hips bucking into the toy in his hand, yearning for more of that stimulation against your clit.

"Is that so?" Atsumu hums, gladly obliging by angling and thrusting the vibrator deep into you and right into that sweet spot. "You wanna cum on this toy, babe?"

His pace grows faster and you both know you're only a few more thrusts before you're about to spill over.

"Yes, 'Tsumu— Yes!!" You sob, your arms tightening their grip around his neck. He leans down and kisses you while you wrap your legs tightly around him. He pushes you to the edge, earning a series of mewls from your mouth. Your back arches up towards him and your hips quiver in pleasure as he continues to use your toy to ride out your climax. 

When you come down from your high, Atsumu pulls your arms and legs away as he sits up. He turns off the vibrator and puts it onto the bedside table. You lift yourself up on your elbows and you can see the strain in his shorts.

"Let's get ya cleaned up."

"Eh?" You looked at Atsumu dumb-founded.

"What's wrong, babe?" He looked back at you, trying to pull the same dumb-founded face you had.

"Y-You... you don't want to...?" You eyed the strain in his shorts again.

Atsumu hummed, noticing where your eyes were as he leaned back down over you, pushing you back down flat onto the bed.

"I interrupted ya and wanted finished the job for ya. Plain an' simple." He stated, but his grin said otherwise.

"B-But..." You trailed off, tugging at the hem of his shirt. You waited almost two weeks for him to come back and yet he wasn't going to use this chance to fuck you? The chance was right here, right in front of you both and yet— 

"Babe," Atsumu leaned down and pecked the side of your lips, his voice lowering as he breathed right against your ear, "ya gotta use that pretty mouth of yers if you wanna ask for somethin'."

You whimpered as those words brushed your ear, hands giving up on his shirt and rocked your hips up towards the bulge in his shorts instead, in an attempt to show him what you wanted. But a swift hand held your hips down, another soft whimper leaving your lips. 

"P-Please, 'Tsumu..." 

"Hmmm? Please, what?" He lifted himself back up, looking right into your eyes. 

"I want..."

"I'm listenin'."

"Y-You..."

"Mmm, yer gonna have to be more specific than that, little princess." He smirked. He knew he already had you wrapped around his finger.

"I want you to..." You turned your head away. "to fuck me."

Atsumu rubbed your wet opening with his finger, your body twitching at the sudden touch.

"I already did. With yer toy."

"B-But—!" You turned your head back, looking at him with desperation. You knew Atsumu was teasing you, especially with his finger now brushing against your sensitive clit trying to coax you into saying what he wants to hear. 

"You were moanin' my name an' all with this inside ya." You suddenly feel the cool silicone of your vibrator rubbing against your opening again. You whine as you look into his smug grin. "Don't see why ya need my cock when you came on this thing."

"Please, 'Tsumu! Your cock makes me feel so good..."

"That's what ya said about this," he presses the tip of the vibrator into your slit, "too."

You whine, grabbing at his shirt desperately. "N-No... Y-Your cock feels better..."

Atsumu hums, pressing the toy ever-so-slowly further into you.

"'Tsumu—!" You grip his shirt harder, throwing out whatever dignity you had left out the window. "Your cock fills me up so well— so much better than my vibrator ever will!"

He doesn't stop.

"P-Please... only your cock can fuck me so well. This pussy needs your cock so badly— please just fuck me already, 'Tsumu—!!"

Chuckling in satisfaction, Atsumu pulls the toy out of you and throws it aside. He takes off his shorts and underwear, revealing his hard cock. You almost drool at the sight of it, having begged—what seemed like ages, for it. Without a second thought, your hips eagerly grind up towards it.

"Yer a little greedy one, ain'tcha?" He rubs the tip against your clit and you squirm. Atsumu continues rubs his length along your opening, mixing his precum with your juices. He takes his shirt off too— now completely naked and basked in the moonlight shining through the window. _God he looked amazing._ You swear he looked more toned before he left, but right now all you could focus on was that hard length rubbing hungrily against your throbbing pussy. Finally, _finally—_

He thrusts right into you, stretching your walls as you let out a loud satisfied moan at the sudden intrusion.

Without a second to rest, Atsumu pulls out until the tip is left inside and he pounds it all right back into you. You swear you see stars in the back of your eyes. "This what ya want, babe?" 

"Yes, _yes!_ 'Tsumu! More—"

He grabs the back of your knees and pins them down against the bed, your arms gripping the bed-sheets as he mercilessly thrusts in and out of you. You can feel every inch of his cock driving harder and deeper inside of you and you relish every second of it.

"Fuck— so," he grunts, "fuckin' tight—"

You can't help but moan at his every thrust, your hands clawing at the sheets to find some sort of solace in the way he kept pounding into you. 

Suddenly, he lets go of your knees and pulls out, completely stopping his rhythm.

You whimper at how empty you feel.

"'Tsu—"

"Turn around. Ass up."

You happily oblige, turning around as directed and placed your head on the pillow. You grind your ass up towards Atsumu's crotch. You wanted him back inside of you so badly.

He gave your ass a quick slap, gaining a yelp from you. His hands move their way to grip your hips tightly to prevent you from grinding against him any further.

"Look at ya. So fuckin' desperate for my cock," he eyes the jersey you still had on, the name 'MIYA' clearly written on the back. He smirks as he pushes his hard length back into you, grunting at how easily your pussy welcomes his deep thrusts again, "wearin' my name on yer back too, I'll mark yer pussy too if ya want."

"Yes—" you muffle your moans against the pillow.

"Hmm?" He pulls you up from the pillow, your back arched against his chest. Your mewls now loud and clear for him to hear, and he picks up his pace.

He whispers directly into your ear, "what was that, babe?"

You shiver at the question, panting and moaning at how fast he was fucking you. "Y-Yes—!"

Atsumu slips a hand up your shirt, grabbing your breast and gives a quick flick to your nipple. You yelp at the sensation.

"Yes, what?"

"I want you to— mmn—!!" He starts to pinch your nipple, making it even harder for you to respond to him in between your moaning, "t-to mark my pussy—"

He hums against your neck, sucking marks into your skin that were sure to be visible in the morning. 

"I'll mark yer pussy up with my cum," he brings a hand over to your clit, slowly rubbing at it. "Sound good to you, babe?"

"Yes, yes, _yes!!_ Please!! 'Tsumu—!! Please fill me up— with your cum!!" He lets go of your breast to wrap his arm tighter around your chest, pressing you against him as hard as he can.

Before you know it, he pounds right into that sweet spot of yours.

"Right there!! It feels _so. good—_ ah—!!"

He takes note and continues to thrust into that same spot over and over. _God you were overwhelmed._ Each thrust sent waves of pleasure through your body, leaving you quivering against his chest. Your walls frantically clench tighter around Atsumu's length, and he groans at how impossibly tight you're becoming for him as he continues to fuck you with every inch of him. 

"Yeah?" You can hear his laboured breaths. "I'll breed ya real fuckin' good."

Atsumu bites into your neck as his pace becomes erratic, your hands clenching around each of his arms as he continues to mark you. You can feel your climax building, and he knows it all too well. His hand on your clit picks up a more vigorous rhythm and you're practically screaming out his name.

Your mind goes blank as you reach your climax, Atsumu still pounding into you as he grunts out your name. 

"F-Fuck... babe..." he cusses as he continue to thrust a few more times into your pussy before spilling ropes of hot cum inside of you.

"Milkin'... my cock real good... n' shit," he ruts against you a few more times, emptying every last drop inside of you. He lets his grip on you go and you fall right back onto the pillow.

You're left gasping for air and your hips trembling as you feel Atsumu pull himself out. You can feel the hot aftermath leaking out of you, while your partner collapses down right next to you.

Mustering any last bit of energy you have left, you turn to face him. He snakes an arm under you and brings you closer for a kiss. Only then, do you realise how dry your mouth had become from all the panting and screaming Atsumu had made you do.

Once your lips part, you both smile at each other. 

"So, how'd you manage to come back early? Thought training camps were strict."

"Yeah, but this time the last two days were planned for sightseein'."

"Boo." You pouted. "Sightseeing is fun! You could've bought me a cool souvenir while you were at it too."

He chuckled and brought you closer into his embrace.

"Dun' worry, already got ya somethin'. Plus, no sight's worth seein' if yer not there."

"'Ts-Tsumu!" You press your face into his chest as you feel your cheeks heat up again. Luckily it was dark in the room, otherwise he would've mistaken you for a tomato.

He laughs and runs his hand through your hair.

"Let's get ya cleaned up for real this time."


End file.
